monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Galante
|row2 = |row3 = 250|raritycolor = legendary|Prev = |Next = }}Here's the authentic gentlemonster: Galante. He's a specialist in breeding and he loves to fight in battles when ladies are watching. His only motivation is to impress them. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = 7|price = 2,300|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 305|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 75|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Rien de Rien|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Amour propre|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 14|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Tête-à-tête|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 35|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 21|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Savoir-Vivre|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 35|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 24|Group1b Text = 50% chance|Group1c Name = Je Serai Poète Et Toi Poésie|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 35|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 26|Group1c Text = 50% chance|Group2a Name = Le Prix De L'Amour|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 45|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 3|Group2a Stamina = 31|Group2a Text = drain all stamina|Group2b Name = Pour Toujours Et Á Jamais|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 30|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 3|Group2b Stamina = 30|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Amour De Ma Vie|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 25|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 3|Group2c Stamina = 30|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Toujours Dans Mon Cœur|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 45|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 28|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = À Toi, Pour Toujours|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 30|Group3b Accuracy = 100|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 30|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Vous Et Nul Autre|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 25|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 30|Group3c Text = }} Trivia *Name may be a reference to Carmine Galante, an American mobster and boss of the Bonanno crime family. *Skills, as translated from French: **C'est La Vie - such is life **Rien de Rien - nothing at all **Amour propre - self love **Tête-à-tête - head-to-head **Savoir-Vivre - a phrase meaning a knowledge of the world and the ways or usages of polite society **Je Serai Poète Et Toi Poésie - I'll be a poet and you be poetry **Le Prix De L'Amour - the price of love **Pour Toujours Et Á Jamais - forever and ever **Amour De Ma Vie - love of my life **Toujours Dans Mon Cœur - always in my heart **À Toi, Pour Toujours - to you, forever **Vous Et Nul Autre - you and no one else Category:Legendary Magic